


A Line Between Us

by hopexxscreams



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Rape, Religion, Sad, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Wow, fucked up like me lol, i can feel it, im dumb and dont know what to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, okay, sorry - Freeform, this is gonna be a shitty fic, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopexxscreams/pseuds/hopexxscreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, the world famous fashion and landscape photographer was full of pain, and drugs. Mostly drugs. Louis Tomlinson, from Doncaster was kicked out of his house at sixteen for being homosexual in a Christian household. He moved to America and well, became a male prostitute, a very good one at that. But when Harry meets Louis on pure accident, he pulls him into the world of drugs. But maybe these drugs help Louis realize that maybe somewhere in this world of cocaine, weed, ecstay, heroine and LSD Louis found something better than any drug. Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving home.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where im going with this, and i suck. please tell me if this is just shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> OH AND IT STARTS OUT IN LIKE A THIRD PERSON LOUIS P.O.V. SUCK MY DICK BYE

Jay Tomlinson was beyond furious with the news her son just shared with her, that he was gay. That was a big no-no. If the church ever found out, they would never be able to show their faces there again.  
“Mum?” Louis croaked, sniffling.

 

“Where did I go wrong with you?” Jay yelled, throwing her arms up. “Get out, I don’t want a faggot living in my house.” She snapped as Louis began to cry.

 

“Mum, please.” He begged, sucking in a deep breath.

 

“Get your things and get out,” she screamed loudly, causing Louis to whimper and run upstairs to quickly get his clothes and everything else he could think of.

 

He sobbed softly as he grabbed a few pictures. He had no idea what he was going to do now, he had nowhere to go. All his friends went to the same Christian church and school, and their mothers were the same way. He gripped the backpack and duffle bag tightly as he slowly walked downstairs, getting a disgusted look from his mother. “Don’t come back.” She snarled as his lower lip trembled, more tears spilling out.

 

“Mummy, please.” He cried, watching her turn and walk away, his step father pushing him out of the house.

 

Louis stumbled away from the house, walking to a nearby park, and sat on the bench, trying to figure out what to do. It wasn’t until a few hours later when a very drunken man came up to him and asked if he wanted to show him a good time that Louis realized the dangers of night, especially being out alone. It took a lot of screaming and crying before the man gave up, dropping Louis on the hard, cold ground. Louis curled up and began to sob loudly, because where was God when he needed him? He slowly crawled back to his bench of things and gathered them up and left, as he began his life of wandering until he found what he needed.

 

 

Harry Styles sat in his large, warm, and comfortable home in London, chopping up the perfect line of coke. He smiled largely, because his night was just starting. After a few lines, he’d go out and met his mate Nick, get wasted, and do more drugs. Doing drugs was his favorite thing, no matter what. He tried to quit, and find a new bad habit, but none stuck the same way drugs did. With drugs he could feel numb, dead, happy, you name it, there was a drug for it. Harry had tried almost every drug at this point but his favorites were pills, cocaine, weed, ecstasy, heroine, and LSD. He leaned down and placed a finger over one nostril as he snorted the line, relaxing. He finished the other line he had made, cleaned up and got up, going to the bathroom and quickly fixing himself up before leaving, hailing a cab and going to the dirty and dingy downtown streets of London, ending up at his and Nicks favorite club, and spotted Nick quickly.

 

 

“Grimshaw!” He yelled, smiling.

 

 

“There you are young Harold, oh dear, got a bit of a nosebleed.” He laughed and handed him a tissue.  
Harry thanked him and ordered a drink.

 

“So Nicky-poo, what’s new?” He asks, stirring the drink.

 

 

“Got this new meth that I’m going to try later, I’ll let you know how it works tomorrow, Cara and Ellie went off to go get us some   
E’s so I think tonight is going to be a good night. Until they get back, let’s dance?” Nick asked

 

Harry nodded and threw the rest of his drink back and pulled Nick to the cramped dance floor and began to look for someone to dance with. He spotted a lonely looking man and slithered over to him and smirked, automatically dancing with him the second he got a nod of approval. He groaned lowly as he felt the guy feeling him up, and that caused him to move away, shaking his head. He headed back to the bar and ordered a few more drinks before Cara came up to him and handed him a tiny white pill.

 

“Here ya go H.” She chirped over the loud music.

 

“Thanks Cara!” He yelled and dry swallowed the pill, gripping onto his drink glass tightly.

 

His coke was wearing off and he was beginning to feel that feeling again, the one deep inside his bones, the one that begged him to get help. He shook his head and swallowed the alcohol, loving the burn as it went down.

 

“H, are you okay?” Cara asked softly, watching him closely.

 

“Of course!” He lied, smiling wide, as his mind screamed for him to just tell her.

 

She nodded slowly and slipped away to go find Nick. Harry sighed deeply and made his way to the bathroom to shoot up some heroin, before leaving the club completely, so close to breaking down.

 

~.~.~.~.

 

The next day Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room and rolled off the bed, landing with a ‘ooof’. He looked around and was relieve that he was still dressed, as he stood up and quickly found his way out, into the far too bright sunlight day. He was late for work and needed to get home, pronto. He hailed a cab and headed back home, looking around the poorer part of London. When he finally reached home he called his assistant and told her he was running late as he unlocked the door, heading inside and going to the shower, feeling dirty.

 

 

“Harry, you can’t keep this up. You’re going to get fired.” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

 

“El, I know. I’m sorry, I’ll be there soon.” He promised and hung up, looking at a text from Nick saying he’d be in Donny for the next few days, working on a shoot. Harry carelessly tossed his phone and showered quickly before getting dressed and heading to work, but not before popping a few pills.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically its Harry and Louis' past. so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually a shitty writer so sorry.

Harry doesn’t remember why it started, and even when and how was sketchy, but all he remembers is breaking his arm and thinking “if this helps my arm not hurt, maybe it’ll help me feel better.” You see, Harry was just starting to go through his parents ‘divorce, and the beginning of his mother’s drug-dealing boyfriends and his sister’s abusive boyfriends. He didn’t know better, so he took a few extra pills, turned on one of his scratchy vinyl records and laid in bed, in a foggy new world. He remember his sister coming in to check on him, her eye black and bruises on her arms from when her boyfriend gripped her too tight, and her just staring at him.

 

“I wonder what its like to die.” Harry whispered and Gemma just shrugged and laid on his bed, looking at him.

.

“I think it be wonderful. No more pain, no more hateful words, no more noise, just, blackness.” She whispered back, petting Harry’s curls out of his face.

.

Harry nodded and sighed softly, feeling this horrible sadness turning in his stomach. Gemma kissed his forehead before saying she was going to go make dinner and then go out with her boyfriend, Andrew. Harry just pulled his blankets over him and curled up, the pills rushing through his system, making him very sleepy.

.

 

He can clearly remember the first time he first did illegal drugs. He was 15 at the time, and had nicked some weed off one of his mum’s boyfriends. He took it out back to his old tree house and smoked it, listening to some music off his favorite album. He remembers how he coughed with the first hit, but it just got easier from there. 

 

Soon he’d come to school late and skip class just to go smoke a joint. He became a regular stoner, making all new friends who introduced him to all kinds of new drugs. 

 

Harry remembers the first time he did coke. It burned going in his nose, but the feeling was rather nice. He didn’t feel hungry, just hyperactive, that was until he started to come down and he fell to the bathroom floor, crying about everything. He remembers taking the razor he used to cut the coke up to slit his wrists until his clothes were stained red and he had black dots in his vision. Harry was just one big mess. 

 

He slowly stopped going to school, opting to just stay in his room and do drugs. He remembers his mum crying when she first found him cutting himself after doing some drug he doesn’t remember. He started sobbing too, because the last person he wanted to disappoint was his mum. He stopped cutting and cut back on his drugs for the time being, and even got his grades up. He wanted to go somewhere in his life. He realized he needed help, so he went away for the summer, made up his first year of high school and got the help he needed. When he came back for sophomore year, he was a new person. He passed all his classes, always at school, and only smoked twice a week. He was proud of himself. 

 

That was the year he started to sleep around. He was dating his first serious boyfriend, and lost his virginity to him, it wasn’t very romantic, it was in a closet. A week later they broke up. Harry felt so dirty, used, and worthless, that he began to date both boys and girls, and had sex with everyone. The entire football team had slept with him, all the cheerleaders had rode him under the bleachers, yet he still felt sad and empty. He began to go out and get drunk, drinking his problems down the drain. Harry wasn’t sure what to do anymore, he was just so sad, so very sad. He wanted to get better, but how? 

 

Louis remembers his lovely household. He knows his mother wasn’t happy in her marriage, but she didn’t want to get disowned from the church. She made sure the family always looked and seemed perfect, and it put a lot of pressure on Louis. 

 

His mother had to approve of all his friends, clothes, music, movies, everything. His hair was cut once a month at a salon with cuts in between by his mum. She filed his nails for him, and always did what was best for him in her eyes.

 

Louis never broke the rules, going to church every week, even when he was sick. He did a lot of volunteer work for the church, and always listened to his parents. The first time he ever broke the rules, it wasn’t pretty. His father caught him watching a movie that his parents forbid, claiming it was the devils work, and he slapped him. Ever since that first hit, he didn’t stop. It wasn’t a secret that Louis came from a different father, and his “father” used that against him, claiming he was a worthless bastard child. 

 

Louis always tried his hardest to get perfect grades, always study, to just be the perfect, ideal son. Everything took a toll on him, and he grew depressed and anxious, and it scared him. He tried to talk to his mum, but she said he just needed to pray more. Louis got even more scared when he realized he didn’t like any girls, when everyone of his friends did. His mother questioned it, and so did his friends, but he just assured them he was waiting for the perfect girl.

 

He should have known then that this was his downfall. He tried and tried, but never could quiet be perfect enough. He began to avoid his family and friends, hiding away in his room, listening to scratchy music through his headphones, hoping to escape his life. He lied more, and broke more rules, and he didn’t really care. He was a fag, he should die, just like it was drilled into his head. 

 

He took a liking to the coffee boy at a nearby café, going there and flirty with him often, but when he tried to kiss Louis, he slapped him and hissed, “I’m not a faggot like you.” Before storming out and running to the church to pray, crying. Shortly after he decided to come out to his family, and well, that got him nowhere. 

 

Louis’ life fell apart, and he had no control, no choice, but Harry did, and it was all his own choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh feedback because you all love me.


	3. Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Tomlinshaw and more of Harry's back story, kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and shitty im so sorry. its a filler and it will get longer and better, i just need to get going. im so sorry. i love you guys. *insert cute hearts here*

Louis shivered against the sharp cold, just wandering around. He had no idea where he was going, but he did, he just wanted to go to bed after a nice, long and hot shower. His eyes looked around for some form of shelter, sighing when he only found a dumpster to hide behind. He settled in, stomach growling loudly. He sighed sadly, looking up towards the sky. 

 

“Why God, why me?! I always went to fucking church and donated and helped out and was a good fucking Christian and now here I am, fucking homless and freezing.” Louis spat, eyes tearing up.

 

“I want to go home.” He cried loudly, pulling his knees to his chest, hiding his face in them until a man crouched infront of him.

 

“What’s wrong poppet? Can’t pay your rent?” Nick asked, almost mockingly.

 

“N-no, I-i-.” Before Louis could finish Nick cut him off.

 

“Look here duckling, youre homeless and I’m horny, so lets say you suck my cock and Ill give you a plane ticket to America, or some rent money?” He proposed, tilting his head at the younger lad.

 

“P-Plane to America, please.” He whimpered as Nick smirked.

 

“Great, get on your knees darling.” He said, standing and unzipping his pants, pulling his cock out and giving it a few quick tugs as Louis got on his knees, biting his lip before taking Nick’s cock in his own tiny hands, bringing the head to his lips.

Louis sucked in a deep breath before kitten licking the head, poking his tongue into the slit lighty before wrapping his lips around his dick and sucking lightly, sucking his cheeks in as he slowly moved his head so he could take more into his mouth.

 

“Mmmh, lovely mouth you’ve got there.” Nick muttered, gripping a handful of Louis’ hair, pushing down and forcing him to take more of his cock in. 

 

Louis hummed in response, twisting his hands around what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly as he sucked a bit harder.

 

“Fuck, yeah, just like that darling.” Nick groaned, sounding more than breathless as he watched Louis suck his cock like his life depended on it, and the funny thing was, it did. 

 

Louis was determined to do a good job because he needed to get away from this shitty place, even if it was for a short time. Within a matter of minutes, Nick was coming hotly down the back of Louis’ throat, moaning rather loudly. Louis let him finish before pulling his mouth off, grimacing. 

 

“Thanks poppet. We should do this again sometime,” he laughed as he handed him the plane ticket along with a few notes, “have fun. If you need a place to stay or something, I can give you one?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes please.” Louis whispered, thanking him as he led him to his car, getting in quickly.

 

Nick drove to his hotel quickly, parking and waiting for Louis to get out before taking him up to his room. 

 

“Theres two beds so no worries. Go ahead and shower or whatever. Ill get you a cab in the morning so you can go to America.” He said, stripping down to his boxers with a yawn. 

 

“Thank you so much….” Louis trailed off, frowning when he realized he didn’t know the man’s name.

 

“Nick. Im Nick poppet, and you are?” He asks, looking at him.

 

“Thank you so much Nick. Im Louis.” Louis mumbled, shaking his hand. 

 

“Im going to shower, thank you once again.” He said before going and showering in the bathroom, noticing a wash and dryer in there. 

 

Once he was done with his shower, he asked Nick if he could clean his clothes, doing so once he said yes.  
“Thank you so so so much.” Louis said, blushing as he sat on the bed.

 

“No need. Thanks for the blow job, darling.” He mumbled, going to sleep.

 

Louis smiled softly, laying down and slowly fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile in London, Harry sat in a dingy bar, looking around for his usual dealer. He was extremely high strung, not even the alcohol calming him. He hadn’t touched a drug in a few days and it was starting to get to him. He tapped is fingers nervously, looking around for her. 

 

“Where is she?” He groaned, chewing on his lower lip harshly, eyes darting around as he realized it was close to closing time.   
Just as the bar was closing, she walked in, and walked over.

 

“Sorry Harry.” She said, pulling out multiple baggies for him.

 

“’S fine.” He mumbled, giving her the money and taking the baggies before leaving, going down the alley nearby to roll a blunt. 

 

Harry sighed, taking a hit and finally relaxing, blowing the smoke out in small o’s, coughing naturally. He held the blunt in his fingers as he began to slowly walk to his car a few blocks away, keeping his head down. He leaned against his car as he finished smoking, fully relaxed as he headed out to a club. He needed a good fuck, and that’s all he really wanted. Drugs and sex, and money, but that was a different story. He needed them because they made him forget about the skeletons in his closet, the monsters in his head. Harry realized that if he kept it up, he’d kill himself sooner or later, and he preferred sooner. He was a fuck up, a disappointment. He loved abusive relationships because they treated him the way he deserved, like shit. They never lasted long because of his over protective friends and that sickened him. They never questioned why Harry did all the drugs, they just let him. He had no one that truly cared, not even his own family, who he hadn’t seen in years. Harry slumped slightly as he fought through the cluster of people to the bar, ordering a couple drinks and downing them before nodding and walking away, looking for a hot boy, or girl to fuck, and with that Harry blocked all the thoughts out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short but i promise theyll get longer, im just lazy. ill try to update soon. please tell me what you think ! ((:


End file.
